


appreciate the little things [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Puppy Piles, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: —¿Crees que es demasiado tarde para recuperar mi vida con Dios y pedir una devolución?— le preguntó a nadie en particular.— Porque esto realmente ha llegado a un punto de ridiculez, que no estoy dispuesto a soportar.





	appreciate the little things [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [appreciate the little things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544067) by [Rena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena/pseuds/Rena). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

Stiles estaba mirando fijamente hacia el techo.

—¿Crees que es demasiado tarde para recuperar mi vida con Dios y pedir una devolución?— le preguntó a nadie en particular.— Porque esto realmente ha llegado a un punto de ridiculez, que no estoy dispuesto a soportar.

—Deja de lloriquear —dijo Derek, pero no había un calor real en su voz, a pesar de que llevaba su cara de  _no-me-pagan-lo-suficiente-para-esta-mierda_. Estaba solo al borde de la ligera irritación, y esta vez ni siquiera estaba dirigido solo a Stiles sino a los cachorros retorciéndose en sus brazos, tratando de escabullirse de su abrazo.

Stiles no se daba cuenta de la forma en la que los músculos en sus estúpidamente perfectos antebrazos se flexionaban mientras apretaba sus manos. No lo hacía.

Stiles suspiró.— Por lo menos nadie se está muriendo esta vez.— Excepto quizás él. Muerte por sobrecarga de monadas. Era una cosa. Una cosa que debía pasar.— Y Scott no ha intentado olisquear mi entrepierna. Es un alivio.

En estos días uno tiene que apreciar las pequeñas cosas. Eso hubiera sido un incidente demasiado traumático con el que lidiar, incluso para él, y estaba acostumbrado a cosas raras. Los betas de Derek se habían convertido en (ridículamente monos, oh dios, el solo quería abrazarles) cachorritos con los que no podía tratar. ¿Su mejor amigo lamiéndole la cara de emoción cuando apareció, en respuesta a la más bien frenética llamada de Derek por ayuda? Ugh, saliva de hombre lobo, pero vale. Está genial con ella. Necesitaría ser un amigo lo suficientemente bueno para no usarlo como material de chantaje en el futuro. Quizás. Pero si Scott continuaba su viaje al sur, nu-uh, el pagaría la fianza.

Stiles pensaba que tenía suerte de que Boyd no mostrara ninguna intención indebida o deseo de ir más cerca de lo que ya estaba, extendido en las espinillas de Stiles y extendido en su habitual ambiente zen incluso como un mullido perro marrón oscuro, y Scott acabó acurrucado contra su pecho al parecer, bastante contenido para estar cerca de su amigo sin causarle ningún problema.

Derek le lanzó una mirada de pura arrogancia y envidia descarada. Isaac estaba desesperado intentando acercarse a Scott, y Erica obviamente quería hacer cosas traviesas a Boyd (por lo que, aggg, Stiles estaba muy agradecido de que Derek lo evitara placando a Erica en el suelo, y de que Boyd fuera mucho mejor controlando su calentura de lo que Erica estaba haciendo ahora), a diferencia de Stiles, que se sentía bastante relajado ahora que había superado su ataque de histeria inicial, y que literalmente tenía sus manos llenas.

Stiles sonrió.— No estoy haciendo ningún trato.

—Claro que no lo estás.— Derek resopló, y se giró una manera que no debía ser físicamente posible, cuando Erica se escurrió entre sus dedos, cazándola en el medio del aire. Ella dio un soplido indignado, y Derek se veía como si estuviera agotado al 200%.

También se veía ridículamente conmovedor. Sin embargo Stiles tenía que admitir que ver a cuatro cachorros escalando por todo un hombre lobo alpha claramente abrumado había sido a la vez seiscientas veces más divertido y cerca de mil veces más adorable.

Stiles se encogió de hombros, porque a) no se sentía lo suficientemente generoso como para moverse de su posición y b) no se inclinaba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a Derek con una lucha como esa.— Por lo general me toca la parte más dura cuando nos encontramos con una mierda sobrenatural.— Dijo.— Me toca tomármelo con calma.

Derek suspiró.— Tu parte cuando " _nos encontramos con una mierda sobrenatural_ " es quedarte en el banquillo y estar guapo. No es mi culpa que fallaras en eso y te hicieras daño.

—Si, ¡vete mucho a la mierda! Espera...— Dijo Stiles, vez.— ¿Acabas de decir que mi trabajo es estar guapo?

Derek… se movió incómodo. No había otra palabra para describirlo.

Stiles lo miró boquiabierto.— Oh Dios mío, tu realmente piensas que soy guapo.

—He dicho que te has equivocado —Dijo Derek con altanería, aparentemente después de haberse recuperado lo suficiente como para evitar a esa conversación naufragar y mantener su estatus superior de alpha.— pero entonces, también fallaste al intentar caminar por una superficie plana, por lo que no es una sorpresa.

—¡Cállate! Puede que la gravedad y yo no fuéramos muy amigos cuando era un crío, pero ahora lo somos totalmente —se defendió Stiles automáticamente.— Además, te estás desviando de la conversación.

—¡No lo estoy!

—Oh, Dios mío, eres realmente un petulante crío de cinco años.

Derek abrió la boca, como era previsible para decir " _no lo soy"_ , y la cerro de golpe antes de que las palabras salieran a borbotones, dándose cuenta de que no le iba a ayudar a su caso. En cambio, miro a Stiles echando chispas por los ojos, en vez de ser honesto. Debajo de esa molestia, se veía sobretodo avergonzado, y Stiles podía tomar muy en serio su ceño fruncido. En realidad, nunca lo había hecho, no desde que se dio cuenta de que los ladridos de Derek eran mucho peores que sus mordiscos. Eso fue alrededor de la tercera vez que Derek le salvó la vida a pesar de las numerosas amenazas a rasgar su garganta con los dientes.

Después de ver a Derek completamente perdido bajo un montón de cachorros Stiles no podría ser capaz de tomarlo en serio nunca más. Incluso ahora parecía perdido, y lo más importante, él estaba al parecer distraído. Muy distraído, ya que tanto Isaac y Erica lograron liberarse, mordiendo los dedos de Derek y saltando al suelo, corriendo por la habitación para salir disparados contra los cachorros que descansaban en las piernas y el torso Stiles.

—Ooomph —Se quejó Stiles, porque Isaac podría ser relativamente más pequeño y esponjoso, pero seguía siendo la ostia de fuerte, y al estrellarse contra su pecho le dejo sin respiración. Gente, hay un miserable ser humano justo aquí.

—¡Perro malo! —dice, y trata de empujar lejos a Isaac. Isaac, por supuesto, no se deja intimidar y simplemente se arrima a Scott, mientras que Erica se acuesta en la barriga de Boyd, que .... que ni siquiera va a impedirlo.— Derek.

Derek se rió de él, porqué es un capullo.

Stiles admitió, a regañadientes, que era justo. La venganza era una hija de puta. Además, la risa de Derek era agradable, y no sucedía a menudo, así que él estaba contento de escucharla. Pero preferiría morir antes de confesarlo en voz alta.

—Algo de ayuda por aquí— le pidió finalmente.

—Oh, no lo sé —dijo Derek, y había un destello juguetón en sus ojos que prácticamente no había visto antes.— Yo creo que lo estás haciendo bien.

—¡Como Boyd y Erica comiencen a follar en mi pierna, te demando! —le advirtió Stiles.— A todos vosotros.— Inclinó su cabeza.— De hecho, yo definitivamente te demandaré, Derek, independientemente de las travesuras de los perros potenciales sobre las partes de mi cuerpo.

Derek levantó una ceja— ¡Oh! ¿ En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Por retención de cumplidos —apuntó Stiles.

—Eres ridículo.

—También, por retención de posibles travesuras de tipo sexual —Stiles continuó, imperturbable, porque había visto enrojecerse las puntas de las orejas de Derek, está bien, y no había manera de detenerlo ahora. Habían estado bailando alrededor de esto durante semanas, y que le maldijeran si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad.— Incluso podría haber sido por la retención de los orgasmos ¡oh mi Dios!, Derek, ¿No sabes que se trata de un delito grave?

Derek se puso rígido, mirándolo como si estuviera dividido entre el asombro y la vergüenza absoluta, y debajo de todo esto, una vaga esperanza de que el corazón de Stiles lo anhelara, como si nunca hubiera pensado que podría ser mutuo.

—Eres un idiota —le dijo Stiles con cariño.— Ahora ven aquí y déjame darte un beso.

Él no esperaba que Derek lo hiciera. Era una sorpresa agradable. Lo que era aún más agradable era la confirmación de sus sospechas de que Derek era un fantástico besador. Tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar durante cinco segundos de la lengua de Derek en su boca hasta que las betas empezaron a hacer ruidos de arcadas lo que le dio a Stiles miedo de que vomitaran sobre él.

Derek se echó hacia atrás, gimiendo, y apoyó su frente contra la de Stiles, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—Creo que esto mató al momento.

—El momento está muerto, sepultado y que ha recibido un elogio conmovedor —argumentó Stiles.

—En cuanto vuelvan a la normalidad, les voy a patear a todos —Derek prometió de forma oscura, Stiles tembló con anticipación.

Sin embargo, sólo agarró la mano de Derek y entrelazó sus dedos.— Suena como un plan.

FIN


End file.
